It's You
by Preetz
Summary: You light up my heart, you brighten my life even in a darkest hour, you gimme a reason to live and breathe. You're the song I sing. Baby yes. It's you! Kevi based again with a hint of other ships R & R :D Humsafars will come too. PMs in a while. STORY SO FAR added. No bashing plz
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_heya guys! Today is off. So this is basically written for my cousin but the concept is mine! And yes kevi lovers k liye bhi hai ye fic... so yes read on!_

_Story name : Its you._

_Ships: Kevi with a hint of others._

_Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Friendship &amp; Romance._

**# **_**It's you**_** #**

_**... Prologue ...**_

She has missed him... all these years, well it's nearly six months to be precise... but still it's like ages. Every moment she spent away from him was painful, _extremely painful..._

All the pain in her heart fades away as she spots him again for the second time that day. He's here... in the bureau! In front of her eyes... talking to ACP sir and others...

"Welcome to CID Kavin..."

"thank you sir..."

He smiles at all of his colleagues and turns around to spot her. And time freezes then and there...

Her eyes get teary a watery smile makes its way on to her lips. Soon a tear drops from one of her eyes and flows down her cheek. He resists the urge to wipe it away and goes to meet his other colleagues.

Soon there's a case and everyone gets busy-

**That evening** however, she corners him in the parking lot.

"Kavin mujhe tumse baat karni hai..."

He glances at her and walks away saying-

"Sir add karna mat bhoolo. Senior hu main tumhara!"

She jogs to catch up with him.

"Kavin plz... kya hum... hum baat nhi kar sakte? Jo kuch bhi humare beech tha-"

He stops to give her a look-

"exactly tha kuch humare beech. Jaanti ho kya tha woh... dhoka! Jhoot!"

He begins to walk away again but she holds his hand-

"Kavin plz..."

He pulls his hand gently out of her grasp-

"plz Purvi... ab in sab baton ka koi faaida nhi... it's all over!"

And he walks away...

She runs after him again-

"KV... aisa mat bolo. Sab kuch aise khatm nhi hosakta! KV... Kya tum mujhe ek mauka nhi desakte.. kya mujhe maaf nhi kar sakte?"

He is walking past the gate ignoring her. She stops following him and screams out her feelings. The last weapon in her fight-

"I love you!"

That makes him freeze. She repeats again...

"I love you KV..."

He stops and turns around, her last few words echoing in his ears...

_I love you KV.. _

_( KV is Kavin's nick name. )_

He continues to look at her, his eyes filled with warmth... she smiles. _she knew it! He can't be pissed off with her for too long!_

She wants to run and embrace him but stumbles on her way and screams.

"ohhhh-"

He almost runs to her but stops as he sees someone else has already steadied her.

"tum thik ho Purvi?"

Purvi looks at her saviour and then at him again. His eyes turn steel cold again. There's no emotion no warmth...

"Kevi..."

But he's gone in a blink... ignoring that pang of guilt in his heart.

_**. . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_Purvi's saviour and friends talk. How it all began explained in flashback ;)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N: **_

_So ahem that was sad and a bit emotional. And poor Purvi is in pain... nope Kavin isn't steel cold... he's just a little stubborn. And Purvi's saviour is her friend. There's no triangle here guys... __**So kaisa laga start? Continue karuu?**_

_**Do tell me in rvws...**_

_**P.S**__. I know clg has opened. I have to study and got many stories in hand but had to write this one as its bugging my head :P thanks for reading!_

_And oh RIS ka sequel I'll soon decide what to do about it ;) so hmm..__** tc. Love ya all. :***_


	2. Love's Painful

**A/N:** 55 rvws for one chap? :O OMG! Thank you so much... **thnx to all those amazing ppl who appreciated my work. Love u all :* **here's an updt... **thora late hu.. bt kya karu guys I'm vry bsy! :(**

**Thoda sad theme hai...** plz don't kill me ki maine kevi ko rulaaya... kya karuu majburi hai... **ab sacche pyar mei dard bohot hota hai...** jaise rabul ko horaha hai Kumkum bhagya mei.. aw mere rabul jaldi ek hojaye.. *sigh*

So yes, saddy chapter bt still I hope u all enjoy... eee mere exams hai iss hafte mei. Wish me some luck guys... aap log ye chap padho.. and main chali mere books padne.. tata :*

_**It's you!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Love is Painful**_

_**. . .**_

_Contd. From prev chap-_

**Person1- **"thik ho na tum?"

Purvi nods once again glancing at her saviour.

**Purvi- **"main thik hu Ishita..."

Kavin gives her (Ishita) a look and walks on only to bump into someone. The guy who bumped into him looks shocked and angry... Kavin too glares at this new guy before completely vanishing out of sight.

The guy walks to where the girls are-

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"Purvi tum thik ho...?"

Purvi gives him a fake smile...

**Purvi- **"haan Dushyant. I'm fine. Aur tum... tum gayab hi hogaye. Kaha the tum?"

**Dushyant- **"wo... uh parents yaha aaye tho chutti leliya. Diwali hai na.. isliye..."

**Ishita- **"ohh.. fir yaha kaise aaye huh. Mereliye?" ;)

**Dushyant- **"umm... haan yar woh shopping k liye jaaraha tha, socha tujhe bhi saat lejaau... "

**Ishita- **"so sweet! Purvi Di bhi chalegi.. hai na Di?"

**Purvi- **"nhi... nhi guys... tum log jao na... I'll join later. I mean... kabhi aur... abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai..."

**Dushyant- **"Purvi... are you sure.. tum thik hona? Hum tumhe ghar chod de?"

**Purvi- **"nhi guys I'm fine... you guys carry on. Main.. main chalti hu..."

**Dushyant- **"suno Purvi.. arey-"

Purvi ignores him and walks swiftly trying not to break into tears..

Ishita turns to Dushyant holding his hand-

**Ishita- **"jaane de na usko. Akele rehne dei. Uss Adiyal k waje se mood off hogaya uska. Lekin chinta mat kar. Thik hojayegi. Strong hai Purvi Di."

**Dushyant- **"arey lekin... wo akdu yaha? Mujhe itna gussa aaya usko dekh k... ki kya bataau main... kya kar raha hai wo yaha?"

**Ishita- **"ussne CID join ki.."

**Dushyant- **"kya? Matlub ab woh yaha bhi aagaya? humara jeena haram karne..?"

**Ishita- **"haan yar lagta hai. yahi hai.. bichari Purvi Di..."

**Dushyant- **"tu tension mat le. Agar ussne Purvi k saat firse uljhega naa, main uska moo tod dunga... tum.. you relax yar, main hu na..."

Ishu smiles at her caring friend.

**Ishita- **"haan pata hai ki tum ho. Aur tum ho tho, wo adiyal kuch nhi karpayega. Lekin uska moo dekhna hoga naa roz roz.."

**Dushyant- **"haan sara mood off kardiya yaha aake... janab ko yahi jaga mila puri duniya mei kaam karne ko..."

**Ishita- **"haan yar.. khair uski chod.. chal na shopping chalte hai.. uske baad Purvi Di se milte hai..."

**Dushyant- **"haan good idea..."

**Ishita- **"waise aaya kaise tu?"

**Dushyant- **"woh bike se..."

**Ishita- **"great! Lagta hai baarish honewali hai.. chal.. chal... jaldi.. chal.."

Ishu runs outside and Dushu follows her.

**Dushyant- **"aaraha hu yar.."

(Ishu, Dushyant, Purvi are old buddies. Dushvi r just friends. Focus is on Kevi. So no worries ;) )

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That night, Kavin's home-**

After dinner Kavin is restless and is sitting on his bed... in his room that's situated in the first floor... he's alone in the home as he's new to city.

**Kavin- **"woh teeno k teen dhokebaaz yaha? Kaise jhelunga main un sabko... aur Purvi... kaise bhulaapaunga usey? Woh meri nazron k saamne nhi thi... tabhi main usey apne dil se nhi nikaalpaaya. Aur ab jab woh har waqt mere saamne hogi tho... tho kaise usko bhulaapaunga... kaise?"

Just then he hears sound of thunder and it begins to rain...

He looks out through his open window and thinks back to how they met in the same rain... ages ago-

_**Flashback...**_

_Its evening time... Busy roads of Bhopal have sported a deserted look owing to weather alert. A girl is seen trying to walk on a wet road... it's raining heavily, wind blowing swiftly knocks her petite figure... she stumbles few steps. The umbrella in her hand goes flying in the wind..._

_Girl- "arey... ruko..."_

_Someone walking at a distance catches the umbrella and walks back to her..._

_She gets fully drenched... that person walks closer. He too is drenched... _

_Girl (Purvi)- "thanks..."_

_The guy hands her the umbrella and stares at her pretty face... she looks at him... he's wearing a simple green tee, faded jeans, his leather jacket gave him a look, that of biker. The girl is wearing a simple lime green chudidar, her hair that has been flying haphazardly in the wind is gone damp... the girl smiles a bit and he too can't help but smile at her..._

"_itni toofan mei jaa kaha rahi thi aap..." he asks._

"_uh.. wo... dawaai.. dawaai leni thi..."_

"_shops khule nhi honge iss waqt... toofan hai na..."_

"_ji lekin taayi ji ki tabiyat thik nhi hai... aur..."_

_She trails away as another gale knocks her... she stumbles again but he holds her shoulders supporting her... _

"_chaliye mere saat... main sheher mei naya hu. Lekin ek jaga hai jaha aapki madad ho sakti hai... paas mei hi hai woh..."_

_She sighs. She's not the girl who talks to strangers or takes someone's help but... there's no other option. So she follows him as he holds her hand... within minutes they reach their destination._

_She thanks him- _

"_Doctor Rajesh ki clinic? Oh ye tho strike hua hi nhi mujhe... ab aap jaa sakte hai.. rajesh meri madad kardega... mujhe ghar bhi chod dega... thanks..."_

_**. . .**_

Kavin remembers that smile she gave him, how thankful she was for helping her out... how desperate he was to know more about her... he remembers that moment when he reluctantly walks away leaving her at Doctor Rajesh's clinic.

He remembers how he chided himself...

_**Flashback contd.**_

_The guy in green tee, aka our Kavin thinks- "kya kar raha hai Kavin... kyu rehna chahta hai tu yaha, jab ki tujhe jaana kahi aur hai... isko tu jaanta bhi nhi hai... aur iska..."_

_The girl, Purvi interrupts his thoughts._

"_aap abhi tak yahi hai...?"_

"_haan wo.."_

_She looks at him expectantly while he stands thinking..._

"_socha toofan hai tho madad karduu aapki..."_

"_that's so sweet! Main aapko jaanti tak nhi... lekin fir bhi aapne meri madad ki... ab aapko taqlif uthane ki zarurat nhi. Ye Rajesh bhai mujhe ghar chod denge... kyu bhai.."_

_The doctor guy nods... Kavin is glad. Rajesh bhai..._

_Rajesh- "haan bhai saab aap jayiye. Thank you..."_

_Kavin- "lekin... aap... itni baarish mei... are you sure?"_

_Purvi smiles... this guy seems sweet, but her mom taught her not to mess with strangers... however this guy seems an exception._

_Purvi- "aap jaayiye..."_

_Kavin- "khayal rakhiye aap.. baarish mei zyada bheegna mat... I mean thik nhi hai na... aisa meri mom kehti hai..."_

_She looks on amused by his talks..._

_Kavin thinks- "moo kya dekh raha hai uska.. issey pehle woh tujhe paagal samjhe bhaag..."_

_He gives her an awkward smile before dashing off in the rain._

_**End of FB***_

**Kavin- **"uss waqt mujhe nhi pata tha... ki main jisse door bhagne ki koshish kar raha tha... uss sey... uss sey main kabhi door nhi reh paunga... lekin fir bhi... rehna pad raha hai... kya karuu main... kya karuuu..."

He closes his eyes takes a deep breath and looks down from the window and that's when he catches a glimpse of a figure standing in the rain... right outside the main gate of his house...

**Kavin- **"iss waqt kon ho sakta hai..."

It then strikes him... the figure is a girl, wearing casual pants, under the lamp's illumination he could make out her features and she is...

**Kavin- **"Purvi... Purvi yaha? Aise baarish mei?"

He almost runs out of his room grabbing an umbrella... but stops himself...

**Kavin- **"main kyu jaau? Mujhe nhi jaana chahiye... mujhe tho ussey duur rehna hai... main... main nhi jaunga. Kuch nhi lagti ab wo meri... mujhe koi fark nhi padta wo... wo baarish mei bheege ya... ya kuch bhi karei"

He returns to the window and looks at her.. she's shivering badly and his heart leaps to her...

**Kavin thinks- **"sach ye hai ki mujhe fark padta hai... lekin kyu... fark kyu padta hai mujhe... kyu main usko aise nhi dekh sakta.. **ussne mujhe jhoota kaha, selfish insaan kaha, meri insult ki, ussne ye bhi kaha ki woh mujhse pyar nhi karti... mujhse rishta bhi tod diya aur... aur itne din baad... aaj achanak itna pyar kaisa aagaya mere uuper... natak hai... jhoot hai sab... **zarur mujheullu banaane ka plan hoga usska aur uske doston ka..."

He keeps pacing his room... he tries to sleep but fails... half an hour passes.. he chides himself pulling his hair...

**Kavin- **"mat dekh window se bahar... mat dekh... ugh! Ok sirf ek baar..."

He peeps out of the window.. and finds her standing there... shivering badly...

**Kavin- **"abhi tak yahi hai... kahii... kahii main usko galat tho nhi samajh raha? Kya woh sach mei mujse pyar karti hai?"

He takes a deep breath ruffles his hair... a small smile creeps up on to his face...

**Kavin- **"agar karti tho... itne din kaha thi? Ugh! itna confused kyu hai yar.. jobhi hai ussey jaake baat karle Kavin... ek baar baat karle. Ye uljhan nhi rahega. lagta hai akeli aayi hai... uske dost bhi saat nhi hai.. tho baat ho sakti hai.. aur kab tak aise baarish mei khadi rahegi woh. beemar padjayegi.. aur... aur insaaniyat k naate hi sahi yar... jaake ussey baat kar... haan yahi thik rahega... chal..."

He makes up his mind and decides to meet her.

**/ . . . / **

**Outside his home-**

Meanwhile two ppl rush to Purvi who's shivering in the rain while waiting outside the gate-

**Dushyant- **"jaanta tha tum yahi milogi..."

**Ishita- **"Purvi Di.. ye kya paagalpan hai.. don't tell me ki aap uss paagal k liye yaha aayi hai..."

**Purvi- **"I love him Ishita... main pyar karti hu ussey..."

**Ishita- **"Di yeh kaisa pyar hai... iss pyar se na.. aapko sirf taqlif hogi..."

**Dushyant- **"aur woh adiyal... uss adiyal se tum pyar kaise kar sakti ho huh? Tum kab se yaha bheegti rahi aur ussne ek nazar tumhe dekha tak nhi... Purvi just stop this... I can't take this anymore! Kab tak uske peeche bhagti rahogi... woh tumhara care nhi karta yar.."

**Purvi- **"guys plz.. woh aisa nhi hai.. Dushyant! Ishi... woh aayega.. usko naa... usko mera baarish mei bheegna pasand nhi... isliye.. isliye woh zarur aayega, mujhe pata hai.. ab wo sirf naraz hai... aur fir.. galti humari hai na... maine uska dil toda hai.. ab.. ab zakm bharne mei time lagega na.. huh?"

Dushyant and Ishita watch her getting teary... tears form in their eyes as well...

**Ishita- **"woh nhi aayega di...'

**Purvi- **"aayega Ishi..."

**...**

**Meanwhile...** Kavin rushes downstairs almost reaches out to the main gate but notices she's not alone... and is shocked...

**Kavin- **"kya soch raha tha... kya soch raha tha main.. mereliye kaise aasakti hai ye... ye mere liye nhi aayi hai... ye tho apne doston k liye aayi hai.. agar main waha isse milne gaya tho... tho... ye aur iske dost mujhe.. mujhe neecha dikhayenge.. yahi chahti hai ye.. ki usske dost mujhe bezzat karei! Kitni galat thi meri soch... ek bar fise galat! Main ab bhi kyu vishwas karta hu ki, Purvi.. mujhse pyar karti hai... kyu lagta hai aisa? Ye sab... sab mere dil ki waje se... kitnaa bhi samjhau usey... fir bhi bas usski or kheecha chala jaata hai... iss kambhaqt dil ki waje se... ek baar khud bewakuf bangaya main... ek baar fir.."

He sighs heavily... wipes his tears that somehow escaped his eyes and walks back to his room...

**...**

**Outside,,**

**Ishita- **"dekha aapne? nhi aaya na woh Dii... maine kaha na. kaise aata woh? uske paas dil hi nhi hai. woh aapse pyar hi nhi karta Di..."

**Dushyant- **"agar pyar karta tho tujhe uss waqt waha chod ke nhi jaata... aur yaha aaj aise khada nhi hone deta tujhe..."

Ishyant try to pull her away but she stops breaking into tears...

**Purvi- **"but main... main ussey pyar karti hu.. main.. main kya karuu Dushyant.. Ishi.. kya woh.. woh mujhse kabhi baat nhi karega.. kabhi maaf nhi karega... kyu hua aisa mere saat... kyu hua.." *sobs*

**Dushyant- **"Purvi sambhaalo apne aap ko.. tum meri strong friend ho na... hmm.."

Dushyant and Ishita hold her by her shoulders and convince her to walk back home..

**Ishita- **"Di ghar chalo... di.. iss adiyal ki parwa mat karo.. isey jaane do di... aapko tho rajkumar milega... rajkumar di.. jo aapko khub pyar karega... dekhna..."

Purvi wipes her tears... and grabs the umbrella that Dushyant is holding for her...

**Dushyant- **"sab thik hojayega yar. Ishi is right. You deserve someone better..."

**Ishita- **"lets go.."

Purvi nods... and the three of them walk away holding their respective umbrellas...

Purvi looks at Kavin's home while leaving... and she's sure she can see a faint picture of him by his window, picture of him staring down at her...

**Purvi thinks- **"shayad mujhe koi aur milega... lekin jobhi milega.. woh.. woh tum jaisa nhi hosakta... I hope ki tum mujhe maaf kardo... aur sab.. sab pehle jaisa hojaye!"

Meanwhile kavin who's staring at the trio thinks the same...

**Kavin thinks- **"najaane humari kismat mei kya likha hai jo hum fir milgaye... kaash tumhe bhulaana aasan hota mereliye Purvi.. asaan hota tho ye dard.. ye dard sehna nhi padta mujhe..."

Fresh tears escape his eyes and he brushes them off swiftly...

**. . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_More flashbacks and some bonding!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **I knw thodi late hogayi... but you know na guys, FF k alaawa bhi life hai mera. And uss life mei clg hai, exams hai, tension bhi hai... but fir bhi I updated this...** I will updt all my stories bt I'm afraid they will arrive a bit late. Sorry guys...**

Anyways... this chapter was sad... saddy theme hai but end mei sab thik hoga..** so keep reading and rvwing! Thanks :* Tc love you all :***


	3. Pyar aur Berukhi

**A/N:** thnx to all those who rvwd! All those who appreciated my work, my lovely frnds, guest frnds.. every one! Ty so much love u all :*

Slightly short chap. No time to write long ones.. so njoy dis Surprise updt!

_**Its you**_

_**. . .**_

_Chapter 2_

_**Pyar aur Berukhi**_

_**. . .**_

**Nxt day-**

_**In a large mansion**_, Kavin and Purvi are together as the team goes for an investigation...

**Kavin- **"Pankaj.. Nikhil... tum log uuper k kamre talaash karo... and tum..."

Purvi makes a face... what's wrong with him?

_**Purvi thinks- **__Why can't he just talk to her once..._

**Kavin- **"baat hi tho kar raha hu..."

**Purvi- **:O

**Kavin- **"kya soch k rakha hai? mujhe aise hi liya CID mei... I can read minds. Well Miss Purvi aap yaha neeche mere saat ye kamre aur kitchen talaashne ka kasht karengi?"

Purvi smiles slightly...

_**Purvi thinks- **_mere saat huh? Chalo kuch tho dhang ka boldiya issne...

she follows him into one of the rooms... suddenly he turns around and bump...

she looks into his eyes and smiles... there's nearly no space between them, she has his hands placed over his chest.. it felt good... it only he could give her a hug...

**Kavin- **"tum yaha.."

He realises she's inches away, so jumps apart and she looks away...

**Kavin- **"yaha kya kar rhi ho... check the kitchen.."

**Purvi- **"aaphi ne kaha na ki mere saat... tho..."

**Kavin- **"oh maine kaha mere saat tho tum jaha jaha main jaunga waha waha aaogi?"

**Purvi- **"why not! Mujhe koi problem nhi hai..."

She gives a cute smile again. God he hates those smiles... they made her look angelic-

**Kavin- **"ab ye kya naya natak hai huh? stay away from me. Ye meri majburi hai samjhi... ki main yaha tumhare saat kaam kar raha hu... aur waise bhi... woh tumhare best friends... tumhari behen unko bura lagjayega agar tum aise hi mere saat rahi tho.. excuse me!"

And he's gone to check the room... she walks way smiling into the kitchen...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"main bhi dekhti hu... kab tak duur duur bhaagte rahoge tum.. jitna tum mujhe duur bhagaoge.. utni main tumhari kareeb aaungi..."

She sighs looking at the kitchen that's messy..

**Purvi- **"oh dear lagta hai kisi ne taak-jhaak ki yaha pe. Chalo duty time again..."

They find some clues in that house and are walking out of the house and...

**AAACHHEEEE.. **

**Pankaj- **"kya hua Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"I'm fine.. its jus... AACHEEEE" ***smiles*** "sardi hogayi.."

**Pankaj- **"ohh khayal rakho yar.."

**Nikhil- **"dawaai li?"

**Purvi- **"haan Pankaj... haan Nikhil lii hai na.." *achheee* *sneezes again*

**Pankaj- **"Yar bohot buri haalat hogai lagta hai.."

**Nikhil- **"baarish mei bheegi kya?"

**Purvi- **"nhi.. woh.." ***looks at Kavin*** " haan kal raat main.. kisi se milne gayi thi..."

**Pankaj- **"kisse..."

**Purvi- **"apne boyfriend se" *acheee*

She sneezes and smiles... Pankaj and Nikhil exchange looks and Kavin seems irritated...

**Pankaj- **"tumhara boyfriend?"

**Purvi- **"haan.. kal usee k ghar gayi thi... usska wait kar rahi thi baarish mei.. par woh aaya nhi.."

**Nikhil- **"kaisa boyfriend hai... kyu nhi aaya hoga.. Purvi tujhe na usse breakup karleni chahiye.. aur tum.. tumne hume kabhi bataaya nhi ki tumhara koi.. ahem hai..."

**Pankaj- **"haa yar.. bataao na.. kya hai.. kaisa dikhta hai.. kya karta hai.."

**Purvi- **"guys... mera woh na bohot hi sweet hai.. bohot handsome dikhta hai... usey na humesha se jackets pehenne ka shauk hai..."

Kavin looks here and there getting irked...

**Purvi- **"jab woh glares pehenta hai tho... haye.. looks so dashing!"

Kavin almost smiles at her description before shaking it off...

**Purvi- **" Haan... thoda akadta hai.. par main usko manaalungi... kyu ki wo mujhse zyada der naraz nhi rehsakta na.. and infact woh mujhse bohot pyar karta hai..."

**Pankaj, Nikhil- **"sachii? Wow! milaao na usey yar.."

**Purvi- **"haan haan" ***acheee*** "milaungi na.. jab... wo maanjayega tab.."

**Kavin- **"guys chale?"

Kavin interrupts weakly but no one hears..

**Pankaj- **"maanjayega mutlub.."

**Purvi- **"haan wo... um.. naraz hai na... isliye.."

**Pankaj- **"kyu naraz hai..."

Kavin's face is heated up and she can see he's super angry, so she decides to leave the topic...

**Purvi- **"zyada kuch nhi... chote mote jhagde hai... chodo na.." ***acheee* *ACCHEEE* *****blows nose...***

**Nikhil- **"Purvi... tumhari tabiyat bohot bigadti jaarahi hai yar.."

**Pankaj- **"ACP sir se kehdo aur aaram karo.."

**Kavin- **"meri sunega koi?"

**Nikhil- **"haan yar.."

**Kavin- **"PANKAJ! NIKHIL... sardi hui hai.. thik hojayegi... mar thodi na jayegi woh..."

Purvi grimaces at this... while Pankaj &amp; Nikhil are shocked...

**Kavin- **"ab chalei? We have a case to solve..."

Pankaj Nikhil nod and walk away... kavin follows them.. Purvi too walks, but stops only to sneeze again... Kavin pauses looking back and stands there watching her...

**Purvi- *acheeee***

She doesn't look where she goes and bump...

**Kevi... *eye-lock again***

**Kavin- **"um... dekh k nhi chal sakti..."

**Purvi- *acheee*** "sorry.. mujhe kya pata ki tum ruk gaye.. I was busy you know..."

**Kavin- **"busy blowing your nose... huh?"

He laughs a bit and she too smiles a little.. he looks at her face.. her nose is red.. her eyes have gone red.. and her cheeks are pink as if she's blushing at something he said... He blurts out without thinking...

**Kavin- **"Miss Purvi aapko.. aapko kaam pe nhi aana chahiye tha agar aapki tabiyat thik nhi hai tho..."

She smiles...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"ohh not bad... itna akad dikhaata hai... fir care bhi karta hai.."

He realizes what he said and quickly amends it-

**Kavin- **"I mean... I just don't want this nuisance! Ab chalo jaldi ACP sir wait kar rahe honge..."

She sighs...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"bangaye fir akdu... dekhti hu kab tak akduu baney rahega... aahhhcheeee! Ugh! Lagta hai firse dawaai lena padega pehle... haan..."

**Kavin- **"MISS PURVI!"

**Purvi- **"aarahi hu.."

**Kavin- **"huh?"

**Purvi- **"I mean main aarahi hu.. sir..."

**Kavin- **"good... samjhdaar ho tum.. jaldi chalo..."

He gives her a crooked smile and she sighs. They get into their car and drive off.

**. . .**

The day passes in a normal way. Purvi is sent home by duo so that she can rest. That only makes Kavin smile more. No no, he's not smiling coz she gets to rest.. but because she won't be giving him headaches.. :P

**. . . / \ . . .**

That night, Kavin is shocked to find someone outside his apartment's door-

"Sandyyy?"

"yup its me KV! Surprise!"

That person hugs Kavin...

"yar... tum yaha I mean..."

"naye sheher mei akele hoge na socha.. yaha aajata hu..."

"sandesh..."

"call me sandy bro. waise am I welcome?'

"yup you are! Yeh bhi puchne ki baat hai chalo..."

The guys get inside... sandesh is Kavin's childhood friend. (Lets imagine the dashing Mohit sehgal as Sandesh :D )

Sandesh is a software engineer who returns from abroad... the guys freshen up and settle for a chat after dinner.

"waise US se bore hogaya kya Sandy?"

"naa KV... job se bore hogaya.. woh stupid job ki waje se main.. main teri shadi mei bhi nhi aapaya.. tu bataa... bhabhi kidher hai.."

"bhabhi..."

"haan teri shaadi honewali thi na."

"exactly yar! Honewali thi..."

"ohh matlub hui nahi? Aww dnt feel sad.. be single, be awesome!"

Kavin is pulled into some memories as Sandesh mentions shaadi... he gets a flash of how he met Purvi how they keep bumping into each other how they fell in love only to fall apart... kavin keeps staring at something in his mobile..

"kya hua? Kya soch raha hai Kavin..."

"kuch nhi..."

Sandesh smells a fish. But keeps mum...

"rey US se tumhareliye mobile laaya tha KV... pata hai. cameras, perfume. Bol kya chahiye tujhe!"

"kuch nhi... tu khud hi gift pack banke aaya hai..."

"haha.. not bad.. still have that good sense of humour huh? Waise yeh mobile use kar raha hai tu? Ye... huh?"

Sandesh pulls it abruptly... and Kavin grimaces...

"tho yeh baat hai huh KV? Mobile mei babhi ka photo hai.. aur kehrahe ho shadi hui nhi..."

Kavin snatches the mobile and gives him a look...

"woh ek dost ki photo hai... usko delete karna tha lekin.."

"kar nhi paya hai na..."

Kavin looks at that pic... pic of him and Purvi... sandesh sees him getting upset..

"KV... bataa na kya hua.. teri shadi kyu nhi hui aur.. ye ladki kon hai... aur uss ladki ka kya hua jisse tu shaadi karne Bhopal gaya tha..."

"wohi se tho ye sab shuru hua.. Bhopal se..."

"yar saaf saaf bol na.."

Kavin tries to convince sandesh to let the matter go.. but the latter insists.. and kavin begins narrating his story...

_To be contd._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** OK guys I wrote this coz I was bored. Well hope this updt was a bit tolerable... plz do rvw n lemme knw..

Thnx for reading! I will updt whenever I feel like.. cant promise when they will come coz I'm supposed to study now :P

Anyways thnx to all those who wished me luck.. u guys r so sweet! Thank you :*

_**Nxt updt- LP**_.. long one coming! Stay tuned! :D

Guys humsafars will come after LP. Kyu ki LP is in waiting list from too long!


	4. Blast(s) from Past

_**AN:**__ hey guys! An update after ages. Hope u like. _

_Thnx to all those who rvwd/favd and appreciated my work._

_**Note to the guest:**__ hehe yaa I like Mohit sehgal from his MJHT days. And I happen to love Mohit-Sanaya. So I think Sanaya won't mind ;) lol thnx a lot!_

_And guys from now on the story is going to go back to the flashbacks and it is slightly inspired from a certain track (one of my fav) in MJHT. See I don't take credit for ideas that are not mine. So bear with me._

**. Its You .**

KV narrates his story to his dear friend...

"unn dino mera training chal raha tha. Kuch din chutti mili... tho main Wadodara gaya. Wahi, jaha pe mere mamuji rehte hai. aur wohi pe main uss ladki se milne wala tha, jisko maa ne mereliye pasand kia.."

Sandy listens keenly...

"waha jane k baad, pehle din hi.. nhi, woh pehli raat, jab maine sheher mei kadam rakha, tabhi meri mulaqaat ek ek ladki se hui... zor se baarish ho rahi thi... tez hawaein chal rahi thi... rasta nazar nahi aaraha tha.. par ajeeb tareeke se, humarey raaste takraagaye.. usko kuch dawaai chahiye thi. Tho ussee barish mei, main usey dukaan tak chod aaya."

_*Flashback of how KV-Purvi met in the rain for the first time.. how he was smitten by her generous, humble attitude, how he reluctantly let go of her after dropping her at the store...*_ (Ref earlier chaps.)

"usey dekhte hi... kuch connection mehsus hua dil ko... usey dukaan pe chodne k baad, waha se chale jaane ka mann nhi kar raha tha. Par afsos, jaana pada... Main uska naam bhi nhi jaanpaaya.. bohot kuch kehna chahta tha ussey. Aur bohot kuch poochna tha..." ***sigh*** " fir mujhe yaad aaya... ki main waha kisi aur ladki se milne gaya tha... aur fir, maine apne dil ko samjhadiya, ki galat ishaare pe mat jaao..."

There's silence..

KV narrates what happened next...

"agle din... main apne Joshi mamu ke ghar gaya. Waha sab se milne ke baad pata chala, mera rishta tho tay hai unki beti k saat... mujhe ab bhi yaad hai mamu ne kya kaha. Unhone kaha beta Roshan tho ghar mei naa hai, kisi kaam pe college gayi hai. sham ko lautegi. fir tum jaake ussey waha milo. Arey wohi jahaa pe aaram se baatei hosakti hai.. wo kaa kehte hai usey? haan.. coffee shop! Waha milo. Aaj ke zamane ke bacche hona tum log, jinti baatein karni hai karlo.. bas ek haan sunna hai hume tum dono se, samjhe!"

"wow dude! Interesting! Tho Roshan naam hai uss ladki ka. Aise hi pooch rah ahu. Waise bhi, naam mei kya rakha hai..."

"naam mei bohot kuch rakha hota hai Sandy... Roshan uska asli naam nhi tha.."

"you mean.. its her nickname?"

"hmm kuch aisa hi samjho..."

"wow very interesting! Ye tho koi film jaisa lag raha hai.. I'm really excited haan! Agle din kya hua?"

KV is about to go on but sandy stops him, "Ruko.. I'll get my popcorn.. jus gimme a second huh.."

"popcorn.. yar ye film nhi hai. meri dukh bhari daastan hai.. aur tujhe film lag rahi hai?"

"dukh? Kaha hai dukh.. abhi tho suspense hai... aur dost agar kabhi dukh hua naa. Tho dekhna... khushi bhi hogi saat mei.."

Sandy smiles and KV too can't help but smile...

Few mins pass.. sandy is ready with popcorn and KV narrates again...

"now I'm ready. proceed my friend.."

"..."

"kya hua?"

"kuch nhi Sandy.. woh.."

"bataa naa!"

"are you sure tu ye sab jaanna chahta hai.. I mean jaanke tu kya karega.. aur ye sab.. tujhe bataake.. main tujhe pareshan nhi karna chahta. Aur tujhe pata hai na, ye sab thoda personal hai..."

"personal? Arey humare beech personal shabd kabse aagaya.. yar jab koi problem hai, ya hume kisi baat se pareshani horahi hai... usey share karni chahiye..."

"you're right. But... pata nhi iss kahaani ke khatm hone pe, mujhe darr hai, kahii tum mujhe, galat insaan tho nhi samajh baithoge.."

"kyu dar raha hai.. dil toda kya tune uss ladki ka?"

"nhi.. uh. Matlub.. mera bhi tho dil toota tha yar..."

Sandy laughs,

"ohh relax! relax! I was jus kidding.. aagey bolo.. main tereliye fir se bolraha hu. problems share karni chahiye. Tabhi tho koi solution milegi.."

"I don't think iski koi solution hai.."

"dude! Har cheez ki ek solution hoti hai.. so relax and go on.."

_**Flash back...**_

_Kavin goes to meet his prospective bride at a coffee shop..._

"_table no 21..."_

_He looks around and spots a beautiful girl sitting there. She's nervous, but she has these beautiful brown eyes, thick black hair. She looks really pretty and her eyes clearly depict her emotional state... KV notices, this is the same girl who he earlier ran into._

"_tho yeh hai Roshan. Isey kehte hai ittefaaq. kitni nervous lag rahi hai woh. Nervous tho main bhi hu... god knows... aisa tho main kabhi nhi tha.."_

_KV smiles..._

"_aur ye kaisi feeling hai... uski ek jhalak se jo mere dil mei ubhar aati hai... uss din bhi aisa hi kuch mehsus hua... par maine uss feeling ko nazarandaz ki... par kismet ka khel! Aaj woh ladki fir mere saamne..."_

_He stands there loitering near the entrance stealing glances at her.._

"_ohho KV.. ab andar jao! Dekha nhi sab kismet ka khel hai. jo hota hai hone do. sab kismet pe chod do.."_

_And he moves in to meet her..._

"_Hello..."_

_Uh she looks at him and his extended hand..._

"_hieee.. aap..."_

"_Kavin Malhotra... aur aap Roshan right?"_

_She doesn't answer but just nods..._

"_uh.. so umm.. Roshan aap... aap kya lengi.. I mean.."_

"_uh... mocha.."_

"_great! mujhe bhi wo bohot pasand hai... nice to meet you again. waise aapne mujhe pehchan tho liya hoga.."_

"_haan uncle ne baataya hai.."_

"_uncle?"_

"_aapke uncle.. I mean mere papa... aur..." __***forced smile***__ "kaise nhi pehchanti... aapne_ _kal raat ko meri madad ki thi."_

"_arey wo tho kuch nhi tha.."_

_There's a brief silence... he notices her hands placed over the table are trembling and so takes hold of one of them... and gives it a gentle squeeze..._

"_meri maa kehti hai... agar kisi ka haat kaampe, tho uska haat thaam lena chahiye... tension kam hojata hai"_

_She smiles a bit... he goes on with a smile admiring her..._

"_aur uss ladki ka haat jisse shaadi honewali hai... usska haat ek baar thaam liya tho, kabhi chodna nhi chahiye."_

_Her smile fades... but she forces a smile.._

"_thanks... par... abhi.. humari shadi tay nhi hui na... I mean.. aap.."_

"_Maine tho shaadi k liye manaa nhi ki, aap kya chahti hai... main seedha kehduu... ki aap mujhe pasand hai.. hmm?"_

_Her eyes widen and he chuckles.._

"_relax! Main Mazak kar raha tha. Aapke doubts aur insecurity main samajh sakta hu. Lekin sach bataau tho, abhi thik se jaanta bhi nhi aapko.. fir bhi aap itni acchi lag rahi hai mujhe.. sochiye, agar, main aapko jaanne laga tho.. shayad pyar hojayega..."_

_She notices he's still holding her hand and pulls it back, trying hard not to blush... she stares at her feet and doesn't look at him._

"_kaafi sharmaati hai aap..."_

_He smiles looking at her. She looks up._

"_ji..."_

"_uh coffee... coffee pijiye. Sharmayiye mat..."_

_He points to their coffee that has arrived._

"_ohh ye. Ok.."_

"_Ok.."_

"_waise, pehli bar hi... sunn liya maine."_

"_very smart.. bura fasaa diya aapne!"_

_He is embarrassed a little and she laughs._

"_haan! Waise aapko nhi pata.. hum bhi kuch kam nhi hai... aise kisi k haat nhi lagne wali.."_

"_arey wah! Chalo.. thoda nervousness gaya.."_

" _yea... thanks to you. "_

"_ok... iss shadi k bare mei baat nhi karenge. Kyu ki sach bolu tho. mujhe bhi nervousness horahi hai.. iss baat se, so kuch aur baat karte hai.. uh... kya karti hai aap?"_

"_uh meri padhayi khatm hui, tho bas exams likh rahi hu... uh.. sunaa aap CID mei hai.."_

"_haan. mera abhi posting hua hai sub inspector hu. But mujhe pata hai ki.. kaafi aagey jaunga main.."_

"_wow! That's great! Mujhe bhi CID join karni hai.. aur meri behen ko bhi.."_

"_behen? Aapka tho sirf bhai hai na.. I mean mujhe thik se yaad nhi bachpan se kaafi saal hogaye. hum mile nhi tho... shayad.."_

"_uh... meri behen matlub meri ek dost hai... you know she's very dear to me. Aur main uske liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu..."_

"_wow! Sweet friendship hai aap dono ki..."_

"_yea... umm... pehle coffee finish karte hai"_

_There's silence.. they finish their coffee in silence..._

'_so.. Roshan..."_

"_uh.. main mujhe nikalna hai."_

"_abhi? Itni jaldi.."_

'_haan woh.. ghar mei kaam hai na.. tho.. aur... aur badi maa bhi tho beemaar hai.."_

"_OK, Main drop kardu.."_

"_nhi nhi.. thanks"_

_She gets up_ _to leave... the waiter comes to collect the bill..._

"_main pay kar deta hu plz.."_

"_par.."_

"_plz Roshan. agli baar aap bill pay karna-"_

_She moves out... he pays the bill and follows her..._

"_this was a nice evening! Aapse baat karke accha laga. I feel like I made a new friend.."_

"_friend?"_

"_kyu Roshan? Can't we be friends?"_

"_sure Kavin... why not!"_

"_you can call me KV..."_

_He smiles and she returns the smile.. someone, a girl comes to them on a scooty. She greets Roshan and they leave on their bike..._

_KV looks on.._

"_uss din ki tarah.. aaj bhi usey jaane dene ka mann nhi kar raha. Pata nhi ye kya feeling hai... par Kya, woh mereliye aisa feel karegi kabhi..."_

_He looks up right in time to see that Roshan is waving to him from a distance.. he smiles.._

"_shayad karegi..."_

_He ruffles his hair and walks away with a smile to where his bike is parked._

**. . . end of flashback . . .**

"wow! Awesome yar... lagta hai tumko pehli nazar mei hi pyar hogaya.. fir kyu shaadi tod di tumne huh. Very bad.."

"kahaani abhi baaki hai mere dost..."

"ohho fir bataa na!"

"kaafi raat hogayi Sandy... so sojao. Good night!"

Sandy drops his popcorn

"hey this is unfair KV! Mujhe neend nhi aayegi.."

"par mujhe aarahi hai... tu jaanta nhi kitna lamba din raha mera. good night!"

KV moves away and sandy shouts behind him..

"unfair yar! Ruko tum.."

Kv just chuckles and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile at Purvi's place...

She remembers her moments with KV in coffee shop..

"tumne kaha tha.. ki ek baar haat thaam liya kisi ladki ka, usey chodna nhi chahiye, tho kyu chod diya mera haat! Kya main itni buri hu? Kya maine itni badi galti kardi... ki tum mujhe maaf karna tho duur, mujhse baat tak nhi kar sakte! main ummeed nhi khona chahti.. mujhe pata hai tum aaogey.. aaogey na.."  
She caresses KV's pic in her mobile and drifts away to sleep holding it close to her heart.

Ishita who hears this feels bad... she goes out to sit in the garden and thinks about the mess that KeVi are in...

**. . .**

An hour passes...

Someone taps on her shoulder...

"hey!"

"Hi Dushyant! Tum yaha?"

"phone kyu off hai? aur yaha kyu baithi ho? Beemar padna hai kya?"

"arey nhi main tho bas... tum kyu aaye.."

"tumne mujhe goodnight nhi bola, ek v msg ka reply nhi dia tho, main kya karta haan..."

"oh.. I'm sorry..."

It's then he sees her tear strained face..

"arey tum.. Ishi are you crying?"

"nhi.."

"kya baat hai? arey bol na.."

He sits beside her..

"Dushyant tum jao."

"kya hua? Kyu pareshan ho? Uss KV k waje se pareshan ho kya?"

"nhi.."

"fir.."

"Purvi di.."

"kya hua ussko.."

"mujhe unki udaasi dekhi nhi jaati.. Dushyant! Mujhe itna bura lagta hai.. bohot zyada buraa lagta hai. kyu ki.. kahiin-na-kahiin unke iss haal ki zimmedar main hu..."

"nhi yar tum nhi ho! Woh ghamandi ladka.. kya naam hai uska, haan KV! Woh hai..."

"Di kehti hai KV utna bura nhi hai, jitna hum sochte hai.."

"pagal hai teri di! Arey kal tak humne yahi socha tha, kya hua? Kuch nhi... agar uss mei zara sib hi acchayi hoti na, haalat aise na hote... tho obviously woh zimmedar hai iss sab ka."

"blame karna aasan hai. lekin gor se dekhoge tho, main hu waja Dushu! Meri waje se jhoot bola hai Di ne KV se.. aur wo.. wo alag hogaye! Unko milao na Dushu plz.."

He doesn't know what to say so he lends his shoulder; they sit that way... he consoles her and promises that they'll think of a plan...

**. . . . . . . . **

**AN:** phew! There's the chap! I know bohot buri hai... but Plz do rvw and bataana kaisa lagaa... :D

Thanks! And guys ishyant are friends and this scene is much needed in the chap. **There won't be any track for them in the fic. Its purely KV.. so I hope you guys don't mind.**

TC love ya all! **Yup Kevi milenge ji.. bas keep reading! Ty :***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **hey guys! Here's an update! Hope u like… short one, since I have so many fics that I must updt. Life's been really rough and… **na main FF chod sakti hu, update bhi jaldi nahi de parahi hu, buraa lagta hai guys. Sorry. **But no worry I will try to get a new chap for u soon….

Njoy!

**Warning:** A little sad again… sorry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback….**_

_KV was driving on a deserted road with a dead end, this was a very street with in the city's locality but then the fact that he was performing few stunts was why everyone gave him full rights to use it… KV was staying at a local Inn, befriended some kids and boys in the surrounding locality which made his stay in this unfamiliar town a memorable one… and then there was this girl Roshan… what was her real name? Will she agree to marry him? Is he ready to marry her?_

_He did a flip in the air… the crowd cheered him. _

_**Boy1-** "KV bhaiya! Kamaal ho aap!"_

_**boy2-** "hurrayyy! bhaiya aur ek palti maaro!"_

_KV stopped after doing another flip in the air with his bike, the crowd consisting of mainly young boys cheered more._

_few women hurriedly grabbed their little boys, cursing KV for spoiling them… they walked away…._

_**KV- **"aur dikhau kya?"_

_**Boys- **"haan! Aur bhaiya! Aur!"_

_**KV-**"thik hai.,.. kabhi aise stunts karne ki koshish mat karna… karo promise?"_

_the crowd went silent…_

_**KV-**"Ok fir tho show ka the end-"_

_**boys- **"OK bhaiya!"_

_**KV-**"huh?"_

_**boys- * shouting * **"hum kabhi aise khatarnak kaam nahi karenge.. plz aur dikhao na, kya kya akr sakte ho aap?!"_

_KV smiled and this time… he raised the acceletor and lifted up his bike, it thrust forward, moving with one tyre raised high in the air…_

_the crowd cheered again… _

"_yayyy! wohhoooo!"_

"_KV bhaiya rockkkzzzz!"_

_but in a blink… _

_***crash* *slump* *zzzz***_

_**Boys- **"bhaiya…."_

_KV caught sight of someone or something at the other end of the street, causing his grip to loosen…. He tried to balance his bike, applies brake, but the had to take the fall… it lessened the impact however and that's the reason he escaped unhurt except for his arm that's sore…. _

_**KV-**"uhh… outchhh!"_

_**Girl- **"KV!"_

_KV smiled sheepishly… so its her! How come she came here?_

_**KV-**"Roshan tum yaha?"_

_Purvi examined him.. did he call her Roshan again? This guy seemed too genuine and nice, but then what were these road shows?_

_**Girl/Roshan/Purvi- **"oh tum ho wo dramebaaz!"_

_**KV-**"dramebaz? Huh?"_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"aur nahi toh kya! Kya hai ye sab? Baccho ko yahi sikhaoge tum? Dekhaa bachoo? Apne bhai k raaste pe chaloge toh chot lagjayegi… jaise inko lagi hai! Ab dekh kya rahe ho sab log jao!"_

_the boys eyed KV suspiciously… everyone were worried… KV smiled despite the pain…_

_**KV-**"jao tum log… I'm fine… jaao..."_

_the boys nodded… and left saying they' d meet him later._

_KV looked at Purvi.._

_**KV-**"ye baat maine inko pehle hi samjhaya tha Roshan… dont worry… koi bhi aise stunts karne ki koshish nahi karega!"_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"how do you know?"_

_**KV-**"wada kiya sabne… dost hai sab mere!"_

_another smile came her way. She smiled a little… she helped KV lift up his bike._

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"zyada nahi lagi na tumhe?"_

_**KV-**"nahi… I'm fine..."_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"really?"_

_he should have acted hurt, that might have attracted more concern from her but he didn't want to worry her…_

_**KV-**"yea I'm… fine. Just haat mei thoda… I'm fine… but tum yaha?"_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"ghar jaarahi thi… aur yaha itni shor hungama hai toh… yaha chali aayi, dekhne ki kya tamasha chal raha hai..."_

_**KV-**"wo tamasha nahi tha.."_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"huh. Watever..."_

_**KV-**"ek minute! Tumhara ghar toh… yaha se kafi dur hai na.."_

_Purvi's smile dropped…_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"uh… haan haan… abhi… jaungi na… "_

_**KV-**"main chod duu?"_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"nahi… thanks.. khud ka khayal rakho tum… samjhe..."_

_she then helped him move to his room…._

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"tum yaha baitho… main abhi aayi..."_

_KV sat for a few mins… Purvi is back…._

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"here. Ye dawai lelo. Agar pain zyada hua toh. Aur ye raha khane ka parcel. Khana khake dawai lena… thik hai,."_

_**KV-**"par… ye sab…."_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"its ok.. hum friends hai right?"_

_both smile… KV thanks her…_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"uh ok… mujhe chalna hoga..."_

_she moves out of his room… KV hears her say…_

_**Roshan/Purvi- **"waise bike acche chala lete ho tum!"_

_and he smiles big…_

_this girl was starting to affect him in all ways… isnt she lovable? Perhaps he was falling for her too!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**three days later- **KV went to his mamu's house again. Three weeks left and he would be leaving this town to join duty at Mumbai, where he was appointed a sub-inspector in CID. Second visit to his mamu's place. He found Purvi wasn't there. Instead he met her friend. He handed her a chocolate box he brought to thank her._

_**KV-**"isey Roshan ko dedena… jab wo ghar aaye toh..."_

_and then he left after chatting a little with other family members._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When KV walked into his Mamu's home for the third time, he was shocked to find that his mum was also present._

_**KV's mom- **"hum shaadi karaana chahte hai tumhara aur Roshan ka! Roshan ko tum mil chuke ho… tumhe bhi badi pasand hai wo… hai na..."_

_**KV-**"maa? Aap… aap kab aayi aur.. ye sab?"_

_**KV's mom- **"bhaisaab ne mujhe sab bataadiya! Bol rahe the,.. tum aur roshan kahi bar mile..."_

_**KV-**"wo ma…."_

_**KV's mom- **"Ab bolo… kya shadi karoge Roshan se?"_

_His mom hugs a girl and brings her forth calling her 'Roshan'. KV is shell-shocked. Because this girl wasn't her. It wasn't his Roshan…_

_he finally speaks forcing a smile..._

_**KV-**"Roshan? Roshan naam hai tumhara huh?"_

_**Mamu- **"arey Roshan toh sab pyar se kehte hai.. iska naam **Ishita** hai… Ishita! Arey Purvi beta… aao na.. dekho apni dost ke hone wale pati ko.. zara parakhlo tum bhi…. Haan? Aao..."_

_Mamu drags Purvi to front where KV, his mum and Real Roshan aka Ishita are standing…._

_**KV thinks-**"itne dino se main tumhe Roshan samjh raha tha… tumne sach kyu nahi bataya Purvi..."_

_tears form in his eyes… Purvi too gets sad…. _

_**Purvi thinks- **"plz mujhe galat mat samjhna KV,, plz…."_

_**KV thinks-**"itna bada dhoka dia hai…. Purvi…. Naam kitna pyara hai… par tumne! Tumne dhoka dia hai mujhe! Khela hai meri feelings ke saat!"_

_**Purvi thinks- **"KV…. I'm sorry!"_

_**KV's mom- **"toh bolo… kya tum Roshan se shadi karoge?"_

_**KV-**"haan!"_

_Ishu and Purvi are shocked… and are terrified seeing KV's enraged face._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Present-**_

**KV- Sandy convo…**

there's a moment's silence.

**Sandy- **"uh… par tumhari shadi Ishita se hui kya? Nahi na?"

**KV- **"nahi…."

**Sandy- **"uff thank god!"

Sandy urged KV to go on, but all KV said was that he was lost.

**KV- **"main uss ladki ko pasand karne laga. Samajhne laga. Ek din ye pata chala ki, jo bhi maine samjha… sab galat hai…."

**Sandy- **"arey par KV… shayad uss ladki ki koi majburi hogi..."

**KV- **"hogi koi majburi. Par iska matlab ye toh nahi na, ki wo mere feelings ke saat khele!"

Sandy didnt say anything for a moment…

**Sandy- **"KV… agar tune uss ladki ke saat ab tak baat nahi ki na… aur agar wo tujhe ab bhi yaad karti hai, tu usko yaad karta hai toh… tujhe ussey baat karleni chahiye!"

KV frowned at his friend's advice.

**Sandy- **"har love story ki shuruaat ek jaisi nahi hoti dost, mujhe lagta hai tum dono ka milan usee tara likha tha…."

Sandy gulped his last sip of coffee and bid his friend a good night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **there… so how was that?

**IMPORTANT- ****Plz joote-chappal mat maarna… especially MJHT fans, the plot is taken from the show. I'm taking no credits. **And yes ab story shuru ki hai toh end b karni hai na… so plz bear with me.

**Rvws will be welcome. Thanks :) and no bashing plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** After really long time. Sorry guys. I was off from FF. Most of you know why. So haan, now that I'm back the story continues.

Many thanks.. and big sorry.

Hope u like this chap.

_*** * * STORY SO FAR * * ***_

_Purvi is shocked to come face to face with Sr. Insp. Kavin the bureau. Kavin, from day one, is down right rude to her while Purvi tries to apologize for her mistake, saying that she loves him. He does his best to ignore her._

_In the past, during his training days, Kavin had met Purvi, who was under a nick name Roshan. She was supposed to be his prospective bride. From day one back then, Kavin/KV had always liked her. But then it is revealed Purvi isn't the girl he was supposed to marry. She was just saving another friend of hers- Ishita. In anger he declares he'd marry his right bride Ishita. But he couldn't. And then he called it quits with Purvi. He never met her. And she never knew where he was._

_Back to present. Purvi is delighted to meet KV again. She has truly loved him ever since and would want nothing but his love again in her life. On the other hand, Ishu blames herself for the mess, While Dushyant is mad at KV. Despite this, work in the bureau goes on… KV's friend Sandy comes to stay with him from the US. Upon knowing the truth, he urges KV to talk to Purvi once…_

_**IMP NOTE:** the plot is inspired from a track in MJHT, a show on star one. I dont take credit for that part. Yeah. And no bashing plz._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's You!**

Next day, as usual, some of the officers are at a crimes scene in a large house somewhere near Navi Mumbai. KV, Nikhil, Purvi are among them.

KV looks sideways at Purvi who's busy checking a shelf, few feet away.

He looks away and then….

***thud ***

**Nikhil- **"Purvii!"

Nikhil's shriek from other end causes him jump at once. He sees that Purvi has fainted and so both of them rush to the lady cop.

**KV- **"Purvi! Kya hua tumhe?"

Kavin/KV touches her cheek n then her forehead.

**KV- **"itni tez bukhar hai…. Nikhil.. ambulance bulaao!"

Nikhil nods and they call an ambulance.

A moment later, Purvi is still unconscious. Kavin had lifted her up in his arms and made her lie down on a sofa.

A moment later-

**Nikhil- **"sir… ambulance ko aane mei der lag sakti hai..."

KV wipes his sweat. He looks at Nikhil, both are tensed.

**KV- **"haan…. Tum.. tum gaadi lejaao… Purvi ko jald se jald hospital pohochao..."

momentarily putting their investigation to a halt, the guys proceed to take care of Purvi. KV helps her to their car. Nikhil gets in the driver seat. Purvi is lying semi conscious beside him, in the passenger's seat.

**KV- **"Jaldi karo Nikhil..."

**Nikhil- **"haan sir… jaldi lejaana..."

Nikhil starts the car…

**KV- **"par dhyan se haan? Aur mujhe… mujhe phone karna..."

**Nikhil- **"yes sir..."

Nikhil begins to pull the car out of the driveway.

**KV- **"aur mujhe bataana wo kaisi hai!"

KV shouts after his car. As he watches it disappear, he recollects their moments together. Those piercing words of hers…

"_I love you Kavin!"_

"_KV I love you!"_

"_Kya mujhse itni badi galti hogai… ki tum mera chehra tak dekhna nhi chahte!"_

"_mera pyar jhoota nhi tha KV!"_

He lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. He feels so… lost. Why is that…

"_KV!"_

Another cry of agony from her. Why did he give her so much pain? Today as he recollects those painful moments in which he has hurt her, he feels terrible.

Another sigh. This time its Sandy's words from early that morning that echo in his head.

_*** **"agar wo ladki tujhe yaad karti hai, tujhse pyar karti hai… tu bhi kahi na kahi, wohi feel karta hai toh.. I think tujhe ussey ek baar baat karleni chahiye! Wo kya hai na… kabhi kabhi kuch cheezei humari bas mei nhi hoti, aur unke liye, kisi ko doshi nhi tehraa sakte! Think about it yar… I think you two are made for each other…" *****_

**KV- **"OK. Kaam niptaake bureau pohochta hu… fir…"

Determined to do something, he gets back to work, alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that evening.**

Everyone is relieved to know that Purvi is OK. Ishita is with her in the hospital. ACP sir has allowed her to be so.

**CITY HOSPITAL**

As KV walks reluctantly to her room… he remembers another flashback.

This time from the time when he had declared that he'd marry Roshan/Ishita back then out of anger.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**flashback**_

_**Purvi- **"tum! Tum kitne matlabi insaan ho! Tum se pyar kaise kar sakti hu main..."_

_Purvi shook with rage._

_**Purvi- **"I hate you Kavin! Haan. Sahi kaha tumne. Sab jhoot tha! Meri baatei… mera pyar! Sirf isliye tha sab kuch, taaki meri Roshan ki shaadi na ho tumse! Isliye li maine uski jaga! Taaki tumhe samjhaa saku ki ussey shaadi naa karei! Aur aaj tum fir se meri behen se shaadi karna chahte ho? Ye main hone nhi dungi! Kabhi nhi hone dungi ye shaadi!"_

_Kavin glared at her and she glared back. Her eyes were a bit teary, his expression was shaky._

**.**

**.**

**Present- **That conversation back in Roshan's room all those months ago… came alive in his head.

He sighs, shaking off that memory, he pushes open door to her room. To his relief, Purvi is alone in her room. He smiles sadly as he takes a seat beside her on a stool.

**KV- **"kabhi kehti ho, tum mujhse nafrat karti ho… kabhi kehti ho ki pyar karti ho… aakhir sach hai kyaa!"

He sighs again.. and that's when someone speaks up, entering the room.

**Ishu- **"apne dil se poochiye… wohi aapko jawab dega..."

KV looks at her…

**Ishu- **"agar aapne kabhi di se pyar kiya hota toh.. aapko samjh mei aajayega. sach mei… aap itna nhi samajh paye!? Hum aapko sachhayi bataana chahte the, aapka dil nahi dukhaana chahte the. Especially Di… aur.. aur Di ne jo bhi kia, mereliye kia. Aur uss din Di jo bhi kaha.. gusse mei kaha!"

Just then a nurse comes breaking the moment. Handing a prescription, she asks her to get some medicines. Ishu nods and leaves the room giving a look to KV.

KV turns to look at Purvi who's still asleep. How did she fall ill? Is he responsible for this condition? He wanted to give pain in return of pain… but this is…

He recollects all those moments in which he has been rude to her. Well he dint do it on purpose. He thought she moved on. A part of him was happy that she didn't and a part of him wanted to trouble her for troubling him… tears form in his eyes and he gently takes her hand that's lying on her side into his…

he caresses it.. that's when she wakes up…

she tries to sit up and gets shocked seeing him..

**Purvi- **"Kavin..."

he is surprised at the turn of the events.. he immediately hugs her, jumping at once to sit on her bed…

**KV- **"Purvi… tum thik hona.. thank god tum thik ho! Itna zor bukhar tha tumhe? Fir kaam pe kyu aayi tum? I thought… I thought maine tumhe khodiya hai… I know.. tumhe bohot ajeeb lagraha hoga, iss insaan ko itna pyar kaha se aagaya… kya karu! Pyar toh humesha tha! But I… I was an idiot! I had to be so stubborn..."

Purvi is shocked… her mind is still trying to process what's happening… she coughs a little, the hug was too tight..

**KV- **"uh.. sorry.."

KV parts from her… Purvi is still looking at him in awe when he cups her cheeks..

**KV- **"Purvi… I.. I love you!"

Her eyes widen.. few tears leak from her eyes.. a smile threatens to form on her beautiful face. KV thinks she is beautiful, despite looking worn out, she was beautiful… everything about her is beautiful… he was an idiot to hurt her…

he repeats..

**KV- **"I love you Purvi..."

He hugs her genty again…

**Purvi- **"KV… I love you..."

that small whisper from her makes him cry and laugh at the same time. She too lets out those tears she had been holding back…

**KV- **"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"I'm sorry KV..."

Both silently cry in eachother's arms. Its better to let this pain go forever, let it wash away in their tears..

A moment later… they part hug.. KV wipes her tears..

**KV- **"bas! Bas! Aur beemar padna hai kya? Bas karo…"

**Purvi- **"tum.. tum bhi bas karo..."

**KV- **"hmm… ab aur nhi… aur nhi royenge hum purvi.. we will be happy… together… toh..."

he looks away ashamed…

**KV- **"kya mujhe maafi milegi?"

Just then the door to the room opens. Ishu walks in with the medicines… she is surprised to find KV sitting on the edge of the bed, with Purvi leaning against the bed post, both looking teary… she then smiles.. so finally… they have decided to call it quits huh? But then it was always KV who troubled himself and also Purvi..

KV speaks again..

**KV- **"I'm sorry Purvi.. ho sake toh mujhe maaf kardena.. I know I dont deserve you.. but..."

before Purvi can speak…

**Ishu- **"sorry se kaam nhi chalega Mr. Inspector..."

he looks at Ishu…

**KV- **"I know..."

he looks away…

**KV- **"main.. main kya karu.."

**Ishu- **"kya karu? Arey tumhari waje se meri di ne jitne bhi aasu bahaye na aaj tak, unse hazar guni khushiyan unki zindgi mei laani hogi. Aaj se aapki har ek koshish yahi hogi- di ko khush karna-"

**Purvi- **"Ishu-"

**Ishu- **"Di aap kuch mat bolo! Sunaa aapne… waise end mei Di nhi.. hum decide karenge.. aapko maafi deni hai, ya nhi..."

KV sighs..

**KV- **"ye toh imtehaan jaisi hai..."

**Ishu- **"haan. Aisa hi samjhiye… kahi peeche toh nhi hutogey na aap..."

KV gets up and faces her with a smile.

**KV- **"of course not…."

he then turns to smile at Purvi…

**KV- **"ab dil toda hai toh, jod bhi denge.. aur fir… lejayenge apni dulhaniya ko..."

Purvi smiles at him.. this is unbelievable..

**Ishu- **"ohho! Kya baat hai..."

Ishu smiles.

**KV- **"abhi mujhe jaana hoga… duty abhi bhi.. baaki hai.. so..…."

signaling Purvi once more he leaves the room…

It's a new beginning for the two of them. Purvi smiles…

"_pyar agar saccha hai toh mil hi jaata hai..."_ today has proved it again.

Ishu rushes to hug her.

**Ishu- **"you fine na Dii?"

Purvi nods..

Ishu smiles..

**Ishu- **"I think usko sach mei apni galti ka ehsaas hogaya Di..."

Purvi nods… both smile at each other. Ishu asks her to rest.. and the day hasn't still come to an end…

.

.

.

.

**AN:** so that was it. Now I'm back to FF so the nxt update will come. And this is a short story.

So yea.. see ya guys soon.

**Plz do rvw if u like… and Plz NO BASHING or chappal throwing plz.**

Thank you!


End file.
